Something More Walking Dead Game Fanfic
by Pixketeer
Summary: "When the world's against you, what else is there to do but survive?" When the dead start rising, what will a young nurse-to-be do when she has to survive while looking out for her little sister and all those she cares about around her? Will she make it to the end or will death be her only answer
1. Prologue

"Come on Gwen, just tell me."

I pushed Sandra's face a way with a laugh, trying to fight off a smile as I looked at her. She was making a wounded puppy expression, except she really just looked like she was pouting with her face scrunched up and her eye's crossed over.

Sandra, a 22 year old university student, is a young and wild character, who's sweet side she shows to anyone who she believes deserves it. She has wild short dark red hair that reached below her ears, light blue eye's that I find myself jealous of whenever I look into them and she stood at 5'2. Sandra never wore makeup, finding it all to much for her skin to handle (from what I've seen, the rashes and breakouts she gets after wearing it are very nasty), she also had a nose stud and rarely wore anything other than tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. Sandra and myself had met at High School during her Freshman year and my Sophomore year. We both had an interest for studying nursing and we bonded over that. When we both had finished school we went onto following our dream and study nursing at University. At one stage Sandra was low on money and my family and myself had offered her a job of looking after my little sister when ever they went out or I couldn't. She would always shoot the offer down at first, not wanting to be a burden, but after a while she took the job.

I rolled my eyes at her as I turned back to the T.V. We sat in silence for a few seconds, watching the movie. I gave her a side glance and a small smirk formed on the corner of my lips. "So we might of done a little bit more than kissing this time."

Sandra gave an excited squeal, her hands clamped together in excitement. I gave a laugh, focusing back onto the movie we were watching - The Lion King - only to be knocked over to the ground as Sandra jumped on me and shook me around in excitement.

"Now you have _definitely_ got to tell me absolutely _everything_!" When I gave a shake of my head, that _no I wasn't going to tell her_ , trying to hide my growing amusement, she gave a pout and started to whine. "That's not fair, Gwen. You can't just give me little information like that. Tell me how it felt while he was-"

Sandra was cut off by the sound of the backdoor sliding open, causing both our heads to snap towards it. Standing in the doorway was my little sister, Clementine. She was giving us both a curious and confused expression as she saw the position that we were in on the ground, with Sandra on top of me pinning my arms to the side and both her legs either side of me. Clementine wouldn't think anything wrong of this position as she was only 8 years old.

Sandra pushed herself off of me and went back to sitting on the couch, giving Clem a sweet smile. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and turned to Clem as well. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Clementine shook her head. "Nothing. I just heard a lot of noise and came to see what it was."

I gave her a nod of understanding before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. I grabbed out some bread, peanut butter and jelly and turned to Clem. "You hungry Clem? I could make you a PB and J."

Clem shook her head, dark curls falling everywhere. "No thanks I'm not that hungry."

I gave her a nod, before calling out to Sandra. "Do you want a PB and J Sandy? I could make you one-" I stopped talking as I heard Sandra give a gasp and turn the T.V up louder. I looked at Clem only to see her just as confused. Placing the sandwich I made back on the counter, I gestured for Clem to come with me to see what was wrong. Clem came to my side, taking my hand as I lead her into the lounge room. When we got in there we saw Sandra with a shocked and scared expression on her face while looking at the T.V. I turned to the T.V only to see the news on instead of The Lion King.

" _Good Afternoon, we interrupt this program to inform you with this important news bulletin. We are receiving unconfirmed reports right now of severely gruesome acts of violence and mass murder all over the cities of Miami, Jacksonville, Atlanta and Charlotte. There seems to be some sort of mind altering virus or chemical spill that is turning our people into psychotic animals."_

I gave a gasp of horror when I heard this, pulling Clementine closer towards me as she started to shake in fear. I looked towards Sandra only to see her face also set in horror.

Sandra and my head snapped back up towards the T.V as the news reporter then gave a horrified gasp. _"Oh my god.. we just have received multiple reports from cities now on the west coast of people eating other people."_ The news reporter then began to stand up in a panic. He seemed to be packing up and throwing everything around, as if to look for something. He then looked back up to the T.V rushing towards the camera, his face almost pressed against the lens. _"If this is still broadcasting, then you gotta get out before it's too late, it's r-real bad man-"_

The T.V gave a ringing static sound as it went a grey and black fuzz. Nobody made a move for a few minutes, the only sound being Clementine every now and again hiccuping or sniffling. We were all in shock. I snapped out of it though as I felt a tug on my shirt. Glancing down I saw Clementine looking up at me with a scared expression.

"What's going on Winnie? Why was the man so scared and-" She wasn't able to finish as she began crying. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her close to me, fearing she would just disappear.

"You listen hear Clem, there ain't no way that I'll let anything happen to you. You understand right? And don't worry sweetie, it's probably just a little sickness that's going around" She gave a nod into my shoulder, mumbling a quiet yes to the question. "Good. I'll take care of you no matter what."

I gently pulled back from Clementine, standing up from my kneeled position, and turned to Sandra who seemed to still be in shock. Walking so that I was directly in front of her I knelt, putting my hands on both of her shoulders.

"Sandra, you have to snap out of it, we have Clementine to look after now." Sandra seemed to snap out of her daze, looking at me and Clem before nodding.

"O-Okay-Okay. I-I'm fine, I'm …. fine." I gave Sandra a nod, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. I heard two pairs of footsteps follow me as I rummaged through the draws, stuffing what ever food I could find into the bags that were on the table.

"What are we going to do though? Maybe it was just a prank-"

Spinning around I turned to Sandra with an annoyed expression. "You think that something like that would be on the news if it were a prank? Because I am telling you now, Sandra, shit like that isn't put on air _live_ if it were a prank." I gave a sigh leaning on the counter as I looked at Sandra and Clementine. "I just want you both to be safe-"

We all feel silent as there was a banging sound from the front door. Glancing towards it, I saw a shadowed figure standing there. They seemed to be almost swaying side to side. I looked towards Sandra who had pulled Clementine closer towards herself, her arm around Clem's shoulders in a comfort manner. Slowly and quietly I walked towards them and told them in a whisper. "I'm going to go and get dad's gun. You two go up to the tree house where it's safe - and don't forget to take the food with you."

I was about to turn away from them towards mom and dads room when I felt small arms circle around my waist. "P-Please don't go Winnie! I-I'm so scared."

I turned towards her giving her a weak smile. "It's alright Clem you'll be safe with Sandra..and I promise I'll come back to you - safe and sound." Clem looked like she was about to protest, but instead glanced down in defeat, giving me one last hug before turning back and heading into Sandra's side, hugging her closely as she looked at me sadly.

Sandra started to protest. "Gwen - please-" I looked at her with narrowed eyes before sadness flooded into them and I nodded my head towards the back door. She looked down in defeat before ushering Clem towards the door with a small smile and grabbing the bags filled with food. As she got to the door she gave me one last look.

"You sure about this?"

I shook my head. "No I'm not. But what else can I do if that thing at the door is one of those cannibals?" Sandra opened her mouth to answer but only shut it again. She pursed her lips.

"Be safe."

"I will. You and Clem stay up there okay." Sandra nodded before heading towards the treehouse were Clem had already climbed up and was watching our exchange. I gave her a smile before I turned away and headed into our parents room. When I got inside I looked around and spotted a photo of our family sitting on their dresser. Taking a hold of the frame I brought it closer, seeing us all happy. Clementine and myself were standing in between our parents who were hugging us close to themselves, giant smile on all our faces. It was Clementines fifth birthday. I took the back of the frame out, slipped the picture out of the frame and folded it, putting it into my back pocket. I quickly went towards the gun safe, entering the code to the safe, before hearing it click open. I took out one of dads guns - CZ 75 pistol - before making sure it had bullets. Seeing that it did, I headed out of the bedroom towards the front door, where I could still hear loud banging.

Lifting the gun up so it was pointing straight in front of me towards the door i called out. "I'm armed and if you do not leave right now I won't hesitate to shoot!" This seemed to only make the noise louder as the person still tried to get in. Seeing as they weren't going to go anytime soon, my arms started to shake from nervousness. I slowly stepped towards the door, gently laying my hand on the handle. Turning it quickly I swung the door open and pointed my gun at the figure. I managed to react quick enough to sidestep and dodge the figure as it lunged towards me. I looked towards it, not expecting what I saw causing my eyes to widen in terror and mouth to fall open.

What stood before me was no man, it was more like a monster from one of the fairy tale's that your parents would tell you about when you were little. Except this was worse than the fairy tale's. What stood before me was a disgusting thing, it's hair was missing from random spot's of it's head with greasy and matted bits throughout what was left, it's eyes were hollowed in with dark rims around it, the eye's were a milky white and they were unfocused, it's cheeks were hollowed in and a few pieces of skin was hanging from them, it's skin that was once a white colour had turn a dark sickly grey, the clothes it was wearing were torn to shreds. There was also a large chunk of its right arm missing. The sight of it alone made me want to puke. The smell was just as bad, it smelt like spoilt milk mixed with rotten meat and shit. But what really hit me was that it looked like our neighbour.

That's when I really did puke.

I was mid way through puking when I saw it start to stumble towards me. I just managed to get out of it's way, but I wasn't lucky enough. I crashed into the bookshelf, knocking it over in the process, and because I was right beneath it when I knocked it, it tumbled onto me. This then caused me to drop my gun, it sliding right near the kitchen.

In a panic to try and shove the book shelf off of me I didn't realise the monster was coming towards me. Just when I was about to slip out from under it the thing came back full force. Except I really did get lucky this time, because it had slipped in my puke, giving me enough chance to slide out from under the shelf. Once out from under it, I ran as fast as my legs would let me into the kitchen area where the gun was located. I quickly grabbed the gun and turned around to find the thing right behind me. It latched onto my arm pulling me closer towards it and was about to take a chunk out of my arm when I managed to shove the gun in between it's teeth and pull the trigger.

This thing instantly dropped to the ground dead, releasing me in the process. I took deep shocked breathes as I stumbled back away from it, my ears ringing from the shot, almost losing my balance more than once, before hitting the bench counter where I slid down onto my knees in shock. _I … I just k...killed something_ I couldn't help but think while taking a shuddering breath in _Jesus Christ_. I then slowly started to weep, not believing what had just happened. I held the sides of my head in my hands as I looked at the ground in shock, tears streaming down my face. I hadn't heard the door open until I heard a gasp of shock and horror.

I instantly sat up straight in alarm and pointed my arms, gun still in them, towards the person. Only to immediately lower them as I looked at Sandra, who stared at the whole scene in horror. I could only sob and shake more as I looked at her. Sandra hesitantly stepped around the corpse before rushing towards me and bring me into her arms. I collapsed into them, still a mess. It was only then that the adrenaline finally wore off and I could feel the ache coming from my arm and side that had been crushed when the book shelf fell on top of me.

"O-Oh my God...What the fuck was that thing?! A-Are you okay, Guinevere?! That thing almost got you!" Sandra said as she slowly helped me off of the floor. I winced as I looked at my arm that was already starting to turn a purple colour, not imagining my side to be any better. I looked at Sandra with a pained expression.

"I-I'm okay-I think. It only grabbed me but I killed it…" Horror struck my face as I looked at her. "...I killed something…. Oh GOD! Oh my God.." Sandra gently lead me towards the sink where she grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in water before wring it out and gently wiping my face with it.

"It wasn't human - Okay, at least I don't think it was. Besides it tried to KILL you." It really didn't help my nerves anymore when she said that, but I was grateful for her trying. I then remembered that we weren't the only ones at home. I pulled myself away from Sandra, her shouting my name in alarm and confusion, before running towards the door and out to the tree house where I could hear muffled sobs. I started to climb up the ladder, wincing whenever I strained my bruised arm and side. I gently pushed the wooden door aside before pulling myself in.

"Clementine?!"

Clem's head shot up from where it was hiding in her arms and looked at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before she rushed into my open arms, sobbing violently as she did so. I held her tighter as I also let out a few tears.

I closed my eyes tightly as I heard Clementine mumble weakley. "Is the monster gone..?"

"Yeah… Yeah it is.."

I hugged her even tighter towards me as to give some kind of comfort for the both of us.

"What happens now?"

I looked up from my position on the floor and over to Sandra who sat in the corner with a thin sheet wrapped around her shoulders. She wasn't looking very good, dark circles under her eyes and forward slumped shoulders that gave away the fact that she was exhausted. We were all exhausted.

It had been two days since I had killed that monster and ever since things hadn't been the same. I would constantly wake from nightmares of what had happened. They all appeared very vivid and realistic. The lack of sleep was starting to become visible, with my eye's always drooping and dark circles under them. I would constantly look around in caution as well now, not wanting to be attacked by another one of the monsters, it also didn't help that I had blood stains on my clothes as a reminder. Clementine had stuck close to my side since the incident, she would most of the time sleep right up against me and would constantly hug me. I knew she was scared so I offered the most comfort I could give at the moment.

We had all stayed in the tree house since the incident and would only go outside if we really needed to go to the toilet. We still had more than half of our supplies left, and I always kept my dads gun close to my side. It only had three bullets left, which wasn't good. When we had went on a toilet break Clementine had gone to the shed and grabbed anything from the tool box she could, which was just a hammer. She got in trouble for sneaking away after that and hasn't done it since.

I looked back at the ground as I spoke to Sandra. "I don't know, we might have to just wait for the military to pass through or something, - jesus I don't know Sandra."

I heard Sandra sigh before going quiet. The only sound being Clementines quiet breathing from my side and the wind outside. I was about to lay down and try and go back to sleep when I heard the sound of the back door sliding open. Sandra's and my head shot up in alarm. I gently placed Clementine on top of my blankets before heading towards the treehouse's little door, Sandra following after me. I open the flap slightly and peeked my head out and saw a silhouette entering the house.

Just as I was about to shut the flap and ignore them, Sandra pushed me aside and began climbing down the ladder. My breath hitched in the back of my throat but I was able to chock out. "Sandra? Sandra! Come back!"

She shook her head at me before also whispering back. "It's my turn to look after you and Clementine now. I'll be back soon anyway. If you hear anything stay with Clem and _don't_ come out." I tried to tell her not to go and that it wasn't safe but she wouldn't listen to me and continued to climb down the ladder. She then headed up the stairs quietly, crouched to peek inside the window. She looked one last time towards the treehouse before heading inside our house.

"What's Sandra doing?" I jump in surprise at the sudden voice of Clementine, not expecting her to be a wake. I looked one last time towards the back door before heading over to Clementine and pulling her close to me. I stroked her hair in a comforting manner as I tried to think of an excuse.

"Sandra - she - uh.. There was someone outside and she wanted to see what they were doing." Clementine looked up at me in panic. "Sandra's going to be alright, isn't she?" I looked towards the entrance of the treehouse before looking back to Clem. "I'm going to be honest with you and say I have no clue...But Sandra's tough so she should be fine-"

I was cut off by the sound sound of yelling and crashing. I pulled Clementine closer to me when she jumped in fright and hid her face in the crook of my neck. There were more sounds of yelling, and even the sounds of the monsters. I whispered comforting things to Clem, trying to keep her calm. Suddenly there was a loud scream and then complete silence.

It was only after a few seconds did I realise who's scream it was. "Oh God...Sandra.." A rough sob racked the back of my throat as I placed one of my hands over my mouth in shock and horror. Clementine had started to sob by now and was holding onto me even tighter.

The only thing I could do was hold her tighter and hope for all of this to be over.

 _Written ~ 10 November 2016_

 _Edited ~ 12 November 2016_


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Day

Two days had passed since the incident. Neither Clem nor I have gone outside of the treehouse to see what had happened. We were scared. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I didn't go to help Sandra. It could have been because she told me to stay with Clem and that she wanted to protect us or it could have been because I couldn't leave Clem. But I know the real reason. I was just _so_ so scared. I had frozen and just sat, I couldn't move, my body had felt like it was jelly.

For the past two days I haven't gotten any sleep. I felt like I could just collapse at any moment, but I always made sure that Clementine was well. When ever she would say she was cold, I would give her my blanket or if she was hungry I would give her more of my share of the food. She didn't say it very often, but I knew that she was grateful when I did give her part of my share.

I was just about to doze off to sleep, for the first time in two days, when I was being gently shaken by my shoulders and the sound of a gunshot that rang for miles. "Winnie! Winnie, you have to get up! There's someone outside!" I shot up, crawling towards the little door of the treehouse and opening it to peer outside. Once I knew it was safe I crawled onto the small railing that the treehouse had, surprised that it could still hold a grown adult's weight after all these years. I had to crouch down, so I didn't bump my head on the low tin roof, as I silently crawled along it. I heard Clementine follow me from behind but didn't try and stop her.

Once I got to the edge I looked out and over the fence and into the forest like area behind our house, only to see the silhouette of a man chucking a gun to the side and a dead corpse in front of him. The man appeared to be in shock before he started to slowly get up and look around.

He seemed to just spot us in the distance and began calling out and waving. "HELP! Go get someone! There-There's been a shooting!" I gave one last look towards the man before turning around when I saw the monster's coming out of their hiding places and towards him. I ushered Clementine back into the tree house, glancing over my shoulder one last time before I went in myself.

Clementine turned to me, worry and fear flashing through her eyes. "We have to help him! He-He looks like he's hurt… I-I don't want anyone else to d-die.." I shut my eyes tightly at that, Sandra's scream ringing through my head. I shook my head, riding the awful sounds from my head. I gazed down at Clem, whose eyes were still begging me, begging me to _go save that man's life,_ a stranger, a _person_ that she doesn't even _know._

Hearing a thump outside my head shot towards the small window that the treehouse had. The man lay on the ground, crawling backwards away from the fence, fear clear on his face. The monsters sounded closer than ever, their nasty snarls booming through the air as they banged on the fence. I looked towards the door of the treehouse before looking towards Clementine and gave a nod of my head and put my finger to my lips, indicating to stay silent. All of a sudden there were loud gunshots making me grab Clem and pull her close to me. Once they had stopped, I could hear the sound of the monster's getting further away, indicating that the noise had attracted their attention.

I gently released Clem but kept both my hands on her shoulders as I looked down at her. "Listen Clem, I really want to help the man to but.. He-He might be dangerous and-" Clementine cut me off with a shake of her head, her eyes growing sadder. "Please, _please!_ Winnie, we have to help him! ...What-What if it's daddy?"

I sharp pain went through my heart when she said that. I knew that it wasn't dad. I looked at Clem before going and opening the treehouse door to see where he was. I find the man already inside the house looking through all the draws. Seeing him about to grab the walkie talkie I turned back towards Clementine to ask her to give me the other one that we brought with us, only to find her about to talk into it instead.

"..You need to be quiet." I quickly went towards her, listening as she spoke in a calm voice before crouched quietly, not taking the walkie talkie off of her. Clementine looked over to me before focusing back onto the conversation she was having.

The man spoke back after a few seconds. "..I'm not a monster."

This time I spoke, gently removing the walkie from Clem's hands. "We know, you wouldn't be talking to us if you were one of them." It was silent for a few seconds as he seemed to be looking around. "Where's your parents?"

Clementine spoke up from beside me. "They took a trip and left me with Sandra and my sister." She looked towards me to continue. I gave her a nod and began to speak. "There in Savannah-" Clementine quickly added on. "-Where the boats are."

"Are you two safe?"

I looked towards the window of the kitchen to see the man looking outside. "We're outside in the treehouse." I poked my head out the treehouse door and gave a little wave towards the man when he spotted us, him returning the gesture. "They can't get in." He looked around the backyard as he spoke. "That's smart."

Clementine then poked her head out of the door to show that she was here too. "See? Can you see us? I can see you through the window."

I was about to ask him his name when Clementine gave a scream. I looked towards the window in alarm only to see the man get grabbed from behind by San- no a monster. I started to quickly climb down the ladder, trying to go as fast as I could. I faintly was aware of Clementine following me. Once I landed on the ground I could hear the commotion going on in the house, the faint sounds of growling and the man shouting and struggling.

I ran up the porch steps and rush towards the sliding door, having slight difficulty as I try to slamming it open. I found the man on the floor with the monster getting closer and closer towards him. I took out my gun from my back pocket and held it towards the head of the monster. As I fully looked at the thing my hands began to shake as I realised that it really was Sandra. My eyes started to become clouded over with tears and my hands shook furiously.

I was lucky that Clementine had brought the hammer with her, other wise the man would have been killed by the monster, seeing as it was almost right on top of him. The man quickly grabbed the hammer that Clementine held out to him before smashing it into the side of the creature's head. As he repeatedly hit it in the head, blood came oozing out of it and onto the floor. I turned away, hand covering my mouth before running towards the edge of the porch railing to throwing up what little I had in my stomach over onto the grass.

I felt Clementine come to my side and gently rub my back. I'm her older sister I should be doing all these things for her. As I finished heaving I stayed hunched over the railing for a second before wiping my mouth on the back of my hand and turned towards the man that was looking at me worriedly. I ignored Sandra's body that lay on the floor with blood around the head, as I would probably break down crying if I looked at it. I offered the man a weak smile as I offered him the hand I didn't wipe my mouth with.

"My names is Guinevere, this is Clementine." The man took my hand and shook it. "Lee. Are you alright."

I gave Lee a hesitant nod. "Yeah. I'm fine.. It's just that Sandra-She..uhh.. She was a good friend." Lee gave a nod of understanding. I looked down at Lee's clothing to see them all bloody, he also had an injury on his leg that looked like it would need stitches and to be cleaned other wise it would become infected. "Are _you_ alright? Your leg looks pretty bad." Lee glanced down towards his leg somewhat nervously before looking to the side. "Yeah… I was just in a car accident that's all."

Lee then looked towards Clementine and then back to me. "You two have been through this all alone?" Clementine came beside me and took my hand to which I squeezed in a comforting manner. "Yeah. I won't our parents to come home now." Lee glanced towards me with a sad expression. I only shook my head at him while looking to the ground sadly, knowing that it wasn't likely that our parents were alive. I just couldn't break it to Clementine. Lee was silent for a few seconds before he looked back at Clementine with a sorrowful expression. He answered her hesitantly. "I think that might be a little while, you know?"

Clem gave a dejected 'Oh'. I gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner. Lee crouched down to Clem and looked at her with a weak smile. "Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you and your sister until then." I gave Lee a hesitant looking, not completely trusting him. After all we had only just met. Clementine seemed to think other wise as she looked at the ground before looking back at him, her right arm grabbing crossing over her middle in nervousness. "W-What should we do now?"

Lee looked down in thought for a moment before glancing towards me more so than Clem as he spoke. "We need to find help before it get's dark." I gave a nod in agreement, knowing what can lurk around when it's dark. Clementine gabbed a hold of my hand before turning to looked through the glass door and outside to see the sun slowly setting. Give it another hour or two and it would be completely dark. "Yeah, it's not safe at night."

Lee stood up from his crouched position and began walking towards the glass door, his limp slowing him down. He stopped beside Clementine and grabbed her other hand, making me tighten my hold on her hand that I was holding in a protective manner, still not completely trusting a complete stranger. Lee looked my way, see how tense I was about him holding her other hand, but only giving me a reassuring look, before facing towards the door again. "Let's go." Lee looked at both Clementine and myself as he spoke. "Stay close to me."

Lee then let go of Clementine's hand and limped out of the door, Clementine and myself following shortly after him. As Lee looked around the backyard to see if it was safe Clementine and I looked back towards the house that we had both lived in since before even I was born. I looked down at Clem giving her a weak smile and squeezing her hand causing her to look up at me. "Everything will be okay sweetie. I promise." Clem gave a short smile to me before letting go of my hand and sliding the glass door shut.

Turning towards Lee slightly I saw him giving us both a sympathetic look. I glanced down slightly in sadness before taking a deep breath and began to make my way across the porch. Clementine jogged slightly ahead leaving me to walk with Lee. I looked over at him to find his face in slight pain from his leg. "The next time we rest I can give your leg a look at if you want."

Lee looked towards me in confusion. "Uh, pardon?" I gestured down towards his leg. "I was studying to become a nurse. Your leg needs to be looked at." Lee looked at me for a few seconds with a thoughtful look on his face before nodding his head. "Thanks."

Just as we were about to reach Clementine, who was standing patiently at the gate, I stopped Lee gently with my arm while giving him a serious look. "Look I don't care who you are or what you've done, but if you hurt Clementine the least of your worries will be the dead rising. Got it." Lee looked slightly alarmed by this but also understanding. "Yeah, I understand." Breaking my serious expression I gave him a small smile before heading over towards Clementine.

When I reached her I pulled her into my side, an armed wrapped around her shoulder. Lee soon reached us as well, slightly exhausted. We all looked up in alarm as we heard voices talking over the gate. There were two men standing in front of a red ute, the car's hood open and steam coming out of it.

"Oh Maaan.."

"I ain't ever getting home to mama at this rate."

"This sucks."

"It's hot dish night."

The men than began pushing the car trying to move it away from the other cars surrounding it. Lee looked back at us, before walking towards the gate. I felt Clem pull on my hand and I looked down at her only to see her with a timid look on her face. I call out to Lee softly causing him to stop and turn towards us. I knelt down on one side of Clem while Lee kneels down in front of her. "What's the matter?"

Clem looks down before looking at Lee and then me. "Should I stay?" I gently took ahold of Clementines shoulders, rubbing them in a comforting manner, I understood why she wanted to stay. Lee looked at her confused. "What?" Clem glanced towards the treehouse as she spoke. "I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight but I don't know if I should leave." She then looked towards me. "What if our parents come home?"

I gently shook my head at her. "We won't leave you Clem, and if mum and dad do come home you've got your walkie talkie that you can talk to them through." Clem gave a happy smile at my words. "Let's go somewhere safe that's close, ok?" Lee gave her a smile before standing up, me following suit. "That's a good idea."

All of us walked forward and out of the gate, making a loud creaking sound as we pushed it open. Lee then called out startling the two men. "Hey man." The men began to freak out, the one on the left waving is arms out in front of him in a panicked way. "Holy shit! Don't eat us!"

I tugged Clementine into my side in alarm as they got scared. People do stupid shit when they're scared that could risk the lives of others and I wasn't willing to let that happen. Lee then calmly walked forward, his arms up in surrender. "We're not going to hurt you." This calmed them down slightly. The one on the right then spoke up. "Phew, thought for a second there that you and those two were going to give us the chomp." I walked towards them to stand next to Lee, Clementine clinging to my arm.

Lee gave them both a pleading look. "We need help." The one on the right spoke up with his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Are you trying to get out of here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back." He gave a slight pause before introducing himself. "I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene."

"Lee." He then gestured towards us both. "This is Clementine and Guinevere." The other man knelt down on one knee to Clementines height and gave her and myself a wave. "I'm Chet." Clementine smiled shyly at him, hiding behind me a bit more. I gave him a wave and a small smile.

Shawn then looked at all of us seriously. "We shouldn't be out in the open like this." He then looked at both Lee and myself. "How about you both help us clear the way and we'll take you, your daughter and your wife out of here and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there."

Me and Lee both spoke at the same time. "I'm not her dad/I'm not his husband." Lee paused for a beat, giving me a slight glance before looking back at Shawn. "I'm...Just some guy." Shawn looked questionably at him. "Some guy?" Lee nodded in confirmation. Shawn looked towards Clementine in pity. "She's alone?" I quickly cut him off shaking my head. "No I'm her sister." Shawn looked relieved before giving me a nod and going back to focusing on the task at hand.

"Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a _mistake_." Lee gave Shawn a hesitant look before he turned back to Clementine and myself, her still wrapped in my arms. "What do you want to do?" I looked down to Clementine who was looking around nervously from the sudden attention. "I…" She glanced back towards the house before looking up at me. "We don't have to go if you don't want to sweetie. We can stay right here."

Clementine was about to answer but was interrupted by the sound of the dead and Chet frantically whispers. "The monster's comin'! WE GOTTA GO!" I watched for a second as Shawn went to the front of a car and began pushing before I also went to help. Bending forward slightly I put both hands on the bonnet before looking back at Lee. "Come on Lee! We're going to need all the help we can get!" Lee wore a panicked look as he hurriedly limped forward and came to stand next to me.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins at this point and nothing was going to stop me from getting us all to safety, this was a life or death situation. Giving a slight grunt I pushed with all my might causing my arms to shake slightly. The car got stuck for a second causing me to almost lose my balance from the sudden stop. I got my footing worked out before I began to help pushing again. The dead were getting closer, their gurgling and growling sounds sending shivers down my spine. In a panicked state Clementine came over in between Lee and myself and also began to push, even if it was barely doing anything we could use all the help we could get. With a final thrust the car was out of the way.

In panicked hurry we all ran towards Shawn's red ute, causing me to grab a hold of Clementine's hand so she wouldn't fall behind. Chet threw himself into the back of the ute, whilst Shawn got into the driver's seat and Lee pushed myself and Clementine into the middle of the seat, Clementine sitting on my lap, before he climbed in as well with a hurry and slammed the door shut. We then sped off down the road, narrowly missing the walkers that had almost gotten us.

I let out a shuddered breath and held Clementine closer to me as I hugged her, closing my eyes and putting my head on her shoulder. The adrenaline had worn off and I could already feel my muscles ache. "Shit… That was close.." Clementine shifted slightly before she whispered. "Swear.." I kept my eyes shut but I gave an amused smile into her shoulder. "Sorry."

Shawn spoke up. "For just 'some guy' and 'not his wife' it seems you both saved a bunch of lives today." I lifted my head from Clementines shoulder to give Shawn an amused smile. "Yeah, seems like it."

By the time we got to Shawn's farm it was well paced dark and the moon was all the way in the sky, stars littered around it. We all got out of the car, Lee helping Clementine and myself out. I gave him a smile in thanks while he gave me a tired one in return. I grabbed a hold of Clem's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze her returning it a few seconds later.

"Hey Shawn...I'm a' run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit." I looked over towards Shawn and Chet as they talked. Shawn crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Chet a smile. "No sweat man. I'll see you tomorrow night." Chet gave Shawn a nod before he turned to all of us, speaking a bit hesitantly. "It was nice meeting ya'll." I gave Chet a smile and nodded my head in agreement. "Thank you, again." Chet gave a nod at my words before he began to walk back to his own house. We all looked towards the door as it opened. A man that appeared to be in his late sixties - early seventies walked out.

"Thank god, you're okay." Shawn walked towards the man, presumably his father, and gave him a hug. "I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." The man gave Shawn a smile. "Well I'm glad you took him with you then." The man then looked our way in slight confusion before directing his next statement towards Shawn. "You've brought guests." I gave the man a small smile and wave, him only giving me a brief smile.

Lee spoke up beside me. "Your boys a life saver." I nodded my head in agreement. "We might not have made it if it weren't for him." The put his hands on his hips and nodded in understanding. "Glad he could be of help to somebody." He have a slight pause before he continued. "So it's just you two and your daughter then." I was about to correct him but Shawn did it for me. "Oh, not his daughter...and they're not married either. He's just _some guy_ and she's the girl's sister."

The man looked at Lee in alarm before he directed a cautious question at Clementine and myself. "Girl's, do you know this man?" Clementine didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes." The man looked towards me. I gave Lee a side glance before turning back to the man. "Yeah...Old family friend.." He didn't quite look satisfied with our answers but accepted them any way with a simple okay.

The man looked towards Lee to see him leaning more on one leg and saw the wound from his car accident. "Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there." Lee also glanced down towards it before nodding in confirmation. "Yeah, it's not doing so good." The man gave a nod and motioned for Lee to follow him. "I can help you out." He turned towards Shawn. "Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." Lee walked up the steps and sat down on the bench that was at the very end. Clementine went to follow him but I gently pulled her back, causing her to glance up at me in confusion but I simply just shook my head and said stay, to which she followed without hesitation. I knew that the man would be asking Lee questions that I wouldn't want Clementine to hear.

I sat on the edge of the steps, Clementine following suit and resting her head on my shoulder, her eyes closing in exhaustion. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her into my side to try and keep her warmer. It wasn't too cold tonight but it was cold enough to get goose bumps. The man then came back out with a medical kit and knelt in front of Lee to examine the wound. "Let's have a look." He got a closer look at it. "Yeah, this is swolen to hell." Lee took in a sharp breath as the man started to clean the wound. "It HURTS like hell." The man nodded in understanding. "I bet it does. What did you say your name was?" Lee looked down at the man and smiled. "It's Lee." The man looked up at Lee and gave his own small smile. "Nice to meet you Lee. I'm Hershel Greene."

The man, or Hershel, began to wrap the wound. "Where were you heading? Before the car accident?" Lee looked to the side slightly. "I was heading out of Atlanta." Hershel looked up towards Lee suspiciously. "The news says stay." I glanced over my shoulder at this and spoke up. "Yeah, well that's a mistake if there was ever one." This caused both of them to looked at me, Lee nodding in agreement, before he continued with his story. "We hit a guy, one of those things that you've been hearing about, on the road." Hershel glanced over towards us as he spoke next suspicion laced clear in his voice. "Who were you with, those two?"

Lee shook his head looking to the side. "I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride." I looked towards Lee in alarm at this, this all news to me. I didn't know he was in a police car, he could have been a serial killer heading towards prison for all I know. This thought made me bring the sleeping Clementine closer towards me in a protective way, shielding her from Lee. I know the man helped us but this new information was alarming, and he _was_ a complete stranger after all.

Hershel looked at him cautiously for a moment before going back to work. "Awfully nice of him." Lee became defensive at that. "I'm an awfully nice guy." Hershel gave him a looked that said he believed him, continuing to wrap lee's leg. "House is full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your family are welcome to rest there, when we're done here." I was about to correct him but decided to just let it slide. Hershel then turned turned back towards me, Clementine asleep in my arms. "I never got either of your or the little one's names, darling."

I gave Hershel a small smile. "My names Guinevere. This Clementine, my sister." He looked at me with sympathy. "I can't imagine what you and that little girl have been through." I glanced down towards Clementine softly. "We've been through enough." Hershel nodded his head in understanding. Lee spoke up, drawing mine and Hershel's attention. "I'm going to look out for them both until we find their parents."

Shawn then came out, a slight frown on his face. "Hey dad, so I was thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm." Hershel spoke without turning towards Shawn. "I don't think that's necessary." Shawn stepped towards Hershel, a frown set on his face as he tried to get his point across. "I don't know what you saw on T.V, or heard on the radio, but there's serious…" Shawn pauses for a moment to glance over at me and Clementine to see if she could here, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. When he saw that she was a sleep he glanced over to me briefly before continuing. "..SHIT hitting the fan. I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet."

I looked across the farm to see that Shawn was right, this farm did reinforcement otherwise the farm would fall. "You should probably listen to your son, Hershel. Take it to someone who's seen them almost break through a door." Hershel looked at me briefly only to look towards Lee as he spoke up. "Your son and Guinevere are right. You're going to want to fortify this place."

Hershel chose to ignore both of us as he continued to talk to Shawn. "Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn." Shawn looked at his father in disbelief before speaking softly to him trying to convince him. "Dad, I'm serious. Gwen, Lee, come on, tell him what you guys saw out there."

Lee looked down for a moment in thought, before looking towards me. I motioned for him to go first. He took a breath than answered. "I got chased by a couple of dead people." I looked over towards Hershel as I then answered, my voice sad. "They got to my friend..She didn't make it."

Hershel looked at me with sympathy before looking down in thought. He gave a sigh as he continued to work on Lee's leg. " Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is." Shawn nodded, continuing to get point across. "Lee, Gwen and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really." Hershel then gave a sarcastic reply. "I already said yes." I watched Shawn walked back inside, done with the conversation. Hershel then gave a sigh as he finished Lee's leg. "Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow." Lee said a quiet thanks.

They both then stood up done with Lee's leg and the conversation. I gently moved my arm from Clem's shoulder before putting an arm under her leg and her back, picking her bridle style and turning towards the men as they kept talking. I felt Clementine shift slightly causing me to look down to find her half awake. "W-What's going on?" I smiled down at her. "Don't worry about it sweetie, just go back to sleep. It's late." Clementine nodded before closing her eye's again. I gave her forehead a kiss before turning back towards the men.

"We'll probably just have to shoot you." I looked to Hershel in alarm as he said that, having no idea what he was talking about and it obviously wasn't the best time to come into the conversation. "We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine." I let out a relieved sigh when I realised that he was just joking and that he was actually talking about Lee's leg. Lee seemed to feel the same. "Okay, that'd be preferable."

Hershel gave both me and Lee a smile before motioning towards the barn. "There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early." There was a slight pause. "Come, tomorrow, which way do you think you're headed?" Lee paused slightly, glancing briefly at me before continuing. "Towards Macon, I suppose." Hershel then turned towards me. "And you and your sister?" I looked towards him before looking to Lee as I spoke. "Right now, our best chance is with Lee. Clementine wants to find our parents and Lee knows what he's doing." Hershel raised an eyebrow at me. "And you don't want to find your parents." I shook my head sadly at him. "At this point, I have little hope they're actually alive." Both of them looked down sadly for a few seconds, not expecting those words. "I just can't break it to her. She'll be crushed."

Hershel nodded in understandment, with a similar reaction with Lee.

We had just gotten into the barn and had only just set our sleeping mats out. I gently lay Clementine down, smiling as she took the pillow and hugged it. I then lay down beside her pulling her into my body and hugging her closer. I looked towards Lee as he lay down. "It smells like shit in here." Lee gave a quiet laugh before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it does."

I looked towards Clementine before looking at Lee. "I really am thankful that you're going to be looking out for us Lee…" Lee lay on his back a hand behind his head and an arm on his stomach. He wore a smile as he answered. "Don't worry about it you both needed help. I'm just glad that I got to you both when I did."

"Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't look at your leg sooner, by the way. It just completely left my mind." I said in a drowsy voice, knowing I would fall asleep at any moment. "That's alright. You had Clementine to worry about."

I gave a sigh as my eyes finally slide close.

"Goodnight Lee."

"Yeah, goodnight."

 _*Unedited*_

 _Written ~ 13th November 2016_

 _Edited ~ -_


	3. Chapter 2

G

' _Why'd you let me go out that night Gwen? You knew that it was dangerous.'_

"No! Y-You told me to keep Clementine safe no matter the cost! I didn't want you to go out!"

' _You didn't try very hard to stop me.. Now my death is on YOU!'_

"NO!"

I sat up right on the makeshift bed, leaning on my elbows for support, heavy pants leaving my body as I tried to shake off my shock. I quickly adjusted my position so that I was hunched over. I glanced towards my hands as I felt them continue to shake, pulling them into my lap and squeezing them closed. I took a calming breath in as I closed my eyes.

"..Calm down Gwen… It was only a dream.."

I reopened my eyes and glanced to my left side, the one in which Clementine occupied, to find her still curled up hugging the pillow close to her a calm look on her face, causing a small smile to come onto my face. It was good to finally see her relaxed after all we had been through over the past few days. I looked towards my right side at Lee to find him also peacefully sleeping.

Looking towards the entrance of the barn, where a small gap was where you could see the sky, I could see that the sun was only just rising, meaning that it was time for me to get up and offer my service to the Greene household for allowing us to stay in their barn for the night.

Pushing myself up quietly as to not wake the others, I gently readjusted Clementine so that she wasn't leaning into me, before heading towards the barn doors and gently sliding them open, before closing them making sure to be quiet.

I turned to look at the sky as I walked towards Hershel's house, having to block my eyes from the bright sun beams. The sky was clear, although still slightly dark because it is early morning, and the sound of birds could be heard as they slowly began to wake up. The outside of the farm had an eerie feeling about it, but I don't know if it was because it was still slightly dark or because it had barely any protection around it.

"Hey."

My feet flattered slightly in fright as the sound of an unfamiliar voice spoke from in front of me. I looked towards the person who spoke. A man stood there, maybe in his mid to late forties. He had black hair that was greying, he was wearing a cream coloured t-shirt and dark grey jeans, he also wore a faded blue cap.

He put his hands up in apology. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He gave a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, my name's Kenny." He then turned to the two other people, who I just noticed, wear behind him. "And this here is my lovely wife Katjaa and my son Kenny Jr or Duck."

Katjaa gave me a warm smile, which I hesitantly returned, whilst Kenny Jr looked at me before continuing to play.

I slowly walked towards them, a hesitant smile on my lips. "It's - uh - nice to meet you. My names Guinevere - G-Gwen for short." I started to fidget in nervousness. "Have you meet my sister Clementine, a-and Lee, he's the man taking care of us -" Kenny cut me off a surprised look on his face. "Now calm down, nothing to be nervous about. We're all friendly folk here."

I took a calming breath in, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah you're right. It's just with everything going on, I'm - I guess - just a bit stressed out." Katjaa gave me an understanding smile. "Don't worry I think we are all a bit stressed out."

Kenny clapped his hands to his thighs before standing up from where he was sitting next to Duck and began to head towards the barn doors, not before turning back to face our curious expressions first. "I think it's time I woke the other two up, we have a big day ahead of us." I gave Kenny a smile. "Just make sure you wake Clementine up lightly, she can sometimes be … well, grumpy."

Kenny chuckled lightly. "I think that's just what everyone's like every once and awhile. But sure I can do that." He waved before continuing to walk.

I heard Katjaa clear her throat behind me, causing me to look at her. She pat the seat next to her. "Come, take a seat we can talk. Get to know each other." I nodded, taking the seat she offered me. Once I sat down I leaned back and stretched my legs, causing my knees to crack.

Katjaa turned to Duck who looked like he was bored with playing with his toys, causing Katjaa to turn to him. "Why don't you go ask Shawn if there's anything you can do to help, I'm sure he will need it." Duck looked up at her in excitement. "Really?" Katjaa nodded causing Duck to cheer and run off towards were Shawn was working on the fence. I smile in amusement in his direction.

Katjaa gave a sigh in relaxation. "It is so nice out here, and relatively .. safe." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But I would feel a whole lot safer when they start building the fence." Katjaa nodded in agreement before changing the subject. "You look relatively young, how old are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her question but answered anyway. "I just turned twenty-three two weeks ago." Katjaa looks at me in surprise, clearly thinking I was younger. "Really? You look younger. I mean I was that age when I started Veterinary school in College." This time I looked at her in surprise. "You did Veterinary? I was studying to be a nurse with my friend…" I trailed off sadly not being able to say her name anymore. Katjaa must have noticed as she lay a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad understanding smile. I gave her a weak watery one in return. I cleared my throat before asking. "So why Duck? Just a nickname or..?"

Katja chuckled. "Yes, kind of. Nothing bothers him and Kenny always says that it's like water off a duck's back." I chuckled along with her, understanding what she meant because of his enthusiasm that I just saw.

I turned slightly when I heard the sound of the barn doors opening, seeing Clementine, Lee and Kenny exit. I smiled at them calling out to Clementine, causing them all to turn our way. They all smiled before coming towards us. Duck came back as well making Katjaa place a hand on his shoulder. "DADDD."

I smiled towards Katjaa in amusement at her sons enthusiasm, to which she rolled her eyes at in fake annoyance causing me to laugh through my nose. I beckoned Clementine over to me when they all finally reached us, before pulling her onto my lap, giving Lee a small smile as well.

Kenny then turned towards Lee fully as they finally stopped in front of us. "The word is you were on your way to Macon." Lee nodded in confirmation to Kenny's words. "My family's from there." Kenny nodded in thought. "Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to." Lee thought about his words for a moment before answering. "I'll see what the girls would like." Kenny gained an amused face. "Ah gotta consult the missus. I understand."

I rolled my eyes slightly at Kenny's words in amusement knowing that he was joking. They then both turned towards all of us. "Honey, Duck, this is Lee and uh, what's the girl's name?" I raised my eyebrows at his forgetfulness before answering for Lee. "Her name is Clementine, my sister." Kenny looked away sheepishly, obviously remembering that I had already told him before.

Katjaa smiled towards Clem, who was still sitting in my lap. "That is a very pretty name." I smiled at her in thanks for making Clementine feel welcomed, whilst Clem hid in my shoulder slightly while say a shy thanks back to Katjaa. Shawn, who must have seen that we were all aquaintance, decided to come over to get more help in building the fence stronger. "Well, we should get to work. We've seen what those things can do out there, so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

Duck than got a large grin on his face, turning towards the fence. "I want to build a fence." Shawn decided to humor him. "Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Duck looked towards Shawn in excitement. "On the tractor? Cool!" Shawn turned towards all of us then. "We'll hop to it then." I waved and smiled towards them in goodbye, Shawn looking back as well to smile at me.

I turned back towards them all when when I heard Katjaa mention my name. "Gwen and myself can look after Clementine on the porch. We can visit." Lee looked towards me for confirmation, as if I was going to not look after my little sister. I raised an eyebrow at him causing him to put his hands up in surrender, an amused smile trying to be hidden on his face, before turning away to go and see if Kenny needed any help with his car.

Katjaa laughed quietly from beside me, causing me to send her a questioning look. "It's just it seems that you two are very .. _close_." Not quite understanding what she meant I raised an eyebrow in question. "You know …. are you together?" My eyes widen in shock and disbelief at her question, before quickly shaking my head at her. "No no no. You're very wrong he is just a-a family friend. Nothing more. Besides he is a bit _too_ old for me." Kat shakes her head, but believes me nonetheless. She then turns towards Clementine who had been silent sitting in my lap as we had that awkward conversation. "So what grade are you in Clementine."

Clem looks up at Katjaa and smile. "I'm in first grade. But it's too easy. Winnie always tells me it's because I'm the smartest in the class!" I chuckled at her words but nodding my head in agreement, because I did think she was the smartest in her class and I did always tell her that. "Yeah, but I'm probably just inflating your little ego a bit too much." Clementine tilts her head in confusion. "What's an ego." Myself and Katjaa give a tiny laugh at her cluelessness.

All of us looked up as we saw Lee approach. "Hey girls." He then looked at us more closely. "You three _actually_ looked relaxed." I nodded my head while Katjaa smiled up towards Lee, answering his rhetorical question. "I think we're all doing just fine. Clementine was just tell us about first grade." Lee turned to Clem in surprise. "Oh, uh, how's that?" Clem smiled up towards him. "It's easy." Lee gave a fake 'obviously' face. "Well, yeah." He looked around awkwardly for a second before turning back to us. "Sooo, you're both good?" I nodded my head at Lee, an amused smile forming on my face.

Katjaa then looked down somewhat sorrowfully. "Anyway, it's almost like we didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's peaceful here, no?" Lee nodded in agreement before beginning to turn away. "Back in a bit." I waved goodbye to him. "Bye Lee." Lee smiled at me and Clem before heading towards, where I assume, Shawn and Duck were working on the fence.

Katjaa turned towards me. "Is Lee always so.." I picked up her sentence. "Awkward?" Katjaa nodded at the word. "Yeah, I-uh- guess he is." Kat decided to change the subject. "So why did you study to become a nurse?" I looked down towards Clementine smiling. "Well, I always like helping people and wanting to make them feel better. Plus I wanted to be able to properly look after Clementine whenever she got sick, so I guess that was one motivation. Our parents also were a big influence, I followed in Mom's foot steps while my father was a dentist. They were always both helping people the barely knew, and I wanted to be just like them. Anyway, my friend and myself, we studied it together, we only had one more year left and then...you know dead people started rising, kinda ruined the whole plan." I gave a sad humorless laugh at the last part, knowing it really wasn't funny. Clementine looked up towards me sadly when I mentioned Sandra. Katjaa gave a sad hum as she agreed with me.

"You know I thought that we had our whole life ahead of us - Clem and myself. I thought I would graduate from nursing school, get a good job, watch Clementine finish her schooling. I wanted to get married, have a few kids, watch Clementine get married, being able to be called aunty or mommy by my own kids. I would grow old, watch my children get married and have their own kids, I'd get to be called granny, you know….I guess life just really sucks." Katjaa put a comforting hand on my shoulder, obviously understanding my pain, well apart of it at least.

I gave a sigh before moving Clementine off of my lap, onto the part of the hay bail next to me, before standing up and stretching. "Well I'm going to go and see if Hershal needs help with anything." Katjaa gave a nod and smile. "Okay." I turned to look at Clem. "Why don't you get to know Katjaa. She is a vet so she'll know a lot about animals." Clementine gave an excited nod before waving goodbye to me and turning to Katjaa with the same expression.

I walked up the steps of the house before going to the door and knocking on it. I few seconds later Hershel opened the door with an eyebrow raised in question. "Yes?" I gave him a friendly smile. "Just wondering if you need a hand with anything. After letting us sleep in the barn last night, I thought I could pull my weight a bit." Hershel nodded in understandment. "Well, if you really want to help, I could use it in the barn. Just let me grab my things and I'll meet you over there." I nodded before heading over to the barn.

Hershel met me there around three minutes later with a tool bag and two pitchforks. "What's the tool bag for?" Hershel just shrugged. "Just incase." He passed me a pitchfork. "Anyway let's get started with the hay bails, scatter the hay around a bit." I nodded and headed next to Hershel, doing the spot right next to him. "Overheard you talking to Katjaa about becoming a nurse." I nodded at his words. "Yeah, I always wanted to be just like my mom." Hershel glanced towards me. "She a nurse?" I nodded. "Yeah, and a good one at that. She help anyone no matter what. And I wanted to be exactly like her." Hershel gave me a smile. "That's good."

Lee then soon came into the barn. I gave Lee a small smile before continuing to work. Hershel looked up towards him with a blank expression before continuing to work. "How'd you get out of Atlanta?" Lee paused slightly. "... I got a ride then I was in a wreck. I walked until your boy found me." hershel hummed in thought. "Well you're no worse for wear." Lee decided to change the subject. "This farms a nice plot of land." Hershel made a sound of amusement in the back of his throat. "If you had told me that twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I would have told you that you're full of crap. Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family and I guess so was I. Families important; it's all that matters. You agree with that?" Lee nodded his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "Was brought up to, yes." I Gave a slight chuckle causing them both to look towards me. "Sorry. I just can't imagine not being with family." They both nodded in agreement.

Hershel got back to work. "Where's your family now? Parents? Wife? Girlfriend?" Lee looked down slightly in thought. "My parents are in Macon, with my brother."

"Well then I hope they're alright. But now you have this little girl and her sister to take care of. Clementine was it?" I gave a nod at his question. "You just stumbled upon them?" I answered for Lee this time. "Yeah he needed help, spotted us taking refuge in Clementine's treehouse. His leg was pretty bad and those things had almost gotten to him before he made it to us." Lee gave me a thankful look while Hershel squinted at me. He then dropped his pitchfork and took a few steps towards Lee. His actions caused me to also stop working and cautious put my pitchfork down.

"Can I offer you a piece of advice?" Lee nodded slight. "What is it?" Hershel then squinted a bit more at him. "I don't know who you are or what you did. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or the get worse before the do. You're going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to questioning yours, you're gonna be in trouble." Hershel the gave a loud 'oh' in after thought. "And I'd start checking the attitude friend." They both stared at each other for a second before there was the sound of a tractor starting and a loud scream. My hand flew to my mouth as I thought of only one thing. 'Clementine…' I didn't even care that the scream was one of a man's, I just had to know that she was safe. I didn't bother sticking around Hershel or Lee as Hershel was getting his gun and Lee went to see who screamed, while I looked around for Clementine only to find that she was standing next to Katjaa, next to the hay bales, with a frightened look on her face.

I ran over to her skidding slightly as I fell onto my knees at her height pulling her into a hug. Katjaa scared face looked down at me. "What was that?! What is going on?!" I shook my head at her, not knowing what was going on either.

I heard the sound of Shawn voice scream, "KENNNY." I ran around to the back of the house, Clementine at the back of my heels. When I finally got there I saw Kenny running away with Duck in his arms and Lee trying to drag Shawn out from under the tractor, with walkers leaning on the fence trying to get to him. I started going towards them, ready to help when the fence broke, sending the walkers straight onto Shawn, Lee dropping his arms as he moved back. One bit him on the neck while the other one began biting on his leg. I heard Clementine give small whimpers from behind me, causing me to turn to her and hug her close, blocking her eyes from the gruesome sight.

Hershel then finally arrived with his gone, but it was too late, and he could clearly see it now, his falling in shock. He could also see how dangerous those things really were. He then shot the one that was biting Shawn's leg before shooting the one that was biting into his neck. He then shot the final one that was just getting closer. He then fell to his knees as he cradled Shawn's head.

Shawn gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay pop...I'm okay.." Hershel's voice wavered. "I can fix you, don't worry, we'll stitch you up." Shawn struggled to talk now, clearly slowly dying. "It almost … almost got me, man. Lee tried to save me." They both looked towards Lee who was looking at the ground sadly, knowing that he failed. Even if he did fail at least he tried to save him.

Hearing Clem whimper again I tightened my hold around her before picking her up, her facing burrowing itself into my shoulder. I gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Clem. It's going to be okay." Somehow I didn't believe my own words. I glanced at Kenny, Katjaa and Duck as they came to stand beside me, all look equally as sad for the loss of Shawn.

Hershel stood to his feet, but kept looking down at Shawn, gritting his teeth. "Get out." We all looked at him with sad expressions. He then turned to all of us his voice raising as his anger grew. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Kenny tried to apologies. "I'm sorry." Hershel turned to him clearly more angry. "SORRY? Your son is _alive_. You don't **get** to be sorry." I pulled Clem closer to me as Hershel got more angry. When people are in pain and are angry they do stupid things. Hershel then turned to Lee with a sad expression. "You tried to help him, but this **piece** of shit let him die. Lee looked at Kenny sadly, before defending him. "You can't blame Kenny." Hershel ignored him though. "The hell I can't. You watch your back. Wait until it's _your_ daughter's and _you_ need his help." Hershel then lost his anger as he turned away. "Please just go. Get out and **never** **come back**."

We all glanced at each other in uncertainty before Kenny spoke up. "You got that ride to Macon if you want it." Kenny and his family then turned away, heading towards their truck.

Lee and I looked at each other, knowing we had to take their offer.

 **A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story...I'm just a really slow, lazy updater.**

 **I also like to always type to much and it takes me forever to finish it. Anyway that's the end of chapter two, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Q#** _ **Who's your favourite walking dead (game and show) character(s)?**_

 **A#** _ **Mine is probably gotta be either Glenn or Carol (from the show). They've just been there from the very start and I honestly couldn't believe that they killed Glenn off. I just hope it doesn't happen to any of the other main character's any time soon.**_

 _ **But from the game it's honestly gotta be Lee or maybe even Omid. Lee is like what sets the series off and you grow with his character and he will probably always be my fav . But I do like Omid because he lightens the mood with his humor when everything is tense.**_

 **Feel free to ask me questions if you need to know something that you don't understand.**

 _ **Written ~ 16/1/17**_

 _ **Edited ~**_


End file.
